1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal barrier for a combustion chamber and more specifically to a thermal barrier for a poppet valve in a combustion chamber of a piston engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermal barriers for protecting metal surfaces in piston engine combustion chambers from the deteriorating effects of heat and for reducing heat losses from the combustion chamber are well known. More specifically, heat barriers for internal combustion engine poppet valves have been proposed to reduce heat corrosion and weakening of the valve head, to improve or enhance combustion, to reduce heat conduction through the valve, etc. Prior art poppet valve thermal barriers have been bulky, heavy, expensive, poor insulators, and/or susceptible to failure and in some cases susceptible to catastrophic failure.